There is known an indicator device for a hybrid vehicle having a plurality of drive modes one of which is selected according to a vehicle drive power, which indicator device is configured to indicate the selected drive mode and quantities relating to running conditions of the vehicle. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of such an indicator device for a hybrid vehicle. The hybrid vehicle of this Patent Document 1 is arranged to select one of a first drive mode for driving the hybrid vehicle with an engine held at rest, and a second drive mode far driving the hybrid vehicle with both of the engine and an electric motor. The indicator device of the Patent Document 1 is provided with a first indicator portion for indicating an operation amount of an accelerator pedal, and a second indicator portion including a drive mode indicator area. This drive mode indicator area is divided into a first indicator region for indicating that the selected drive mode is the above-described first drive mode, and a second indicator region for indicating that the selected drive mode is the above-described second drive mode. A division line indicating a boundary between the first and second indicator regions is displayed in the above-described second indicator portion, in relation to the accelerator pedal operation amount.